simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Selma will ein Baby
Selma will ein Baby ist die 13. Episode der vierten Staffel. Am 21. Januar 1993 wurde diese Episode zum ersten Mal in den USA ausgestrahlt. Selma entschließt sich, ein Baby zu kriegen, inspiriert von dem Wunsch ihrer Tante, den Rest ihres Lebens nicht allein zu verbringen.Sie nimmt Bart und Lisa mit in einen Freizeitpark, um zu sehen, wie es ist, Kinder zu haben. Handlung Nachdem sie einen Werbespot für Freizeitpark "Duff Gardens" gesehen haben, möchten Homer, Bart und Lisa dorthin fahren. Als sie gehen möchten, teilt ihnen Marge mit, dass ihre alleinstehende Großtante Gladys starb und sie nun auf die Beerdigung gehen. Die Simpsons, neben Patty und Selma, fahren nach Littleneck Falls, um an der Beerdigung und der Testamentsverlesung teilzunehmen. In einem Video, erzählt Großtante Patty und Selma, dass die beiden nicht allein sterben sollen, so wie sie. Selma hört bereits ihre biologische Uhr ticken und entschließt sich, ein Kind zu kriegen. Selma versucht es mit Video-Dating, wird aber von Hausmeister Willie. Sie geht zu einem Psychologen, der ihr einen Liebestrank verkaufen möchte. Versehentlich trinkt Selma jedoch ein Wahrheitsserum. Später trifft sich Selma mit Hans Moleman. Als Hans Hans ihr zur Verabschiedung einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben möchte sieht sich Selma als Mutter von einigen blinden Kindern und schmeißt Hans aus dem Auto. Lisa schlägt ihr vor, sich künstlich befruchten zu lassen. Nachdem sie gesehen hat, dass Barney Gumble dort spendet, verlässt sie die Klinik mit dem Magazin mit anderen Spendern, was sie sich aber nie ansieht. Als der Tag für Homer, Bart und Lisa kommt, zum Freizeitpark zu fahren, erkrankt Homer durch eine Lebensmittelvergiftung. Als Vorgeschmack, Mutter zu sein, nimmt Selma die beiden Kinder mit, während sich Marge um Homer kümmert. Die beiden sehen sich verschiedene Sendungen an, so wi, Yentl und den Pseudo-Porno Die erotischen Abenteuer des Herkules mit Troy McClure als Herkules und Norman Fell als Zeus. Als das Trio in Duff Gardens ankommt, möchten Bart und Lisa ins "Little Land", um an einer Duff-Fahrt teilzunehmen. Bart fordert Lisa heraus, das toxische "Wasser" zu trinken. Lisa ist verwirrt, aber Bart verhöhnt sie, bis Selma einschreitet, um Bart zu maßregeln, damit er den n Mund hält. Als Lisa einen Schluck nimmt, fängt sie an, zu halluzinieren. Lisa wird immer paranoider und wird von der Musik einer Parade angelockt. Während Selma nach Lisa sucht, geht Bart auf eine Achterbahn, genannt "The Barrel Roll" und muss später daraus gerettet werden. Lisa wird bald nackt schwimmend im Fermentarium gefunden, kehrte sie zu Selma zurück, die ihr Pillen von einem nicht lizenzierten Arzt gibt. Nachdem Bart und Lisa nach Hause gebracht wurden, entscheidet sich Selma, ohne Kinder leben zu können und nimmt Jub-Jub bei sich auf, den Leguan, der einst Gladys gehörte. Auftretende Charaktere Running Gags *Homers Nein! ** Als er seinen Gedanken laut ausspricht und dafür von Marge getadelt wird. *Homers Juhu! **Als Marge ihm sagt, dass in dem Softporno-Film Die erotischen Abenteuer des Herkules Normen Fell als Zeus mitspielt. *Marges Grummelei **Als sie das Gespräch zwischen Selma und Patty hört. **Selma macht es, nachdem Bart und Lisa sie an Ende einer sehr langen Warteschlange gezerrt haben. **Als die Kinder von Duff Gardens wiederkommen und gleich auf ihre Zimmer gehen. Musik The Prince of Denmark's March oder Trumpet Voluntary von Jeremiah Clarke wird auf der Fahrt zur Beerdigung gespielt. On Top of Spaghetti ist ein traditionelles Kinderlied, basierend auf dem Volkslied On Top of Old Smoky, welches von Homer und Bart auf der Fahrt zur Trauerfeier gesungen wird. Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead ist ein Lied aus dem Film Der Zauber von Oz (1939). Homer und Bart singen es, nachdem Marge das erste Lied unterbrochen hat. Hail to the Chief (1828) von James Sanderson, wird bei fast allen öffentlichen Auftritten des US-amerikanischen Präsidenten gespielt. Hier erscheint es, als die "Beer Hall Of Presidents" gezeigt wird. Walk on the Wild Side (1972) von Lou Reed wird in der Show „Hooray for Everything” gespielt. (You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman (1967) von Aretha Franklin wird im Abspann gespielt. Kulturelle Anspielungen Lance Murdock bewirbt Bush Gardens. Bush Gardens sind zwei Vergnügungsparks in den USA. Patty sagt zu Selma, sie soll an MacGyver denken, als Homer beide umarmt. MacGyver war eine US-Fernsehserie, die von 1985 bis 1992 produziert wurde und die erstmals 1987 im deutschsprachigen Raum ausgestrahlt wurde. Beim Versuch an Tante Gladys zu denken, kommt Marge der Film Der Herr der Gezeiten aus dem Jahr 1991 in den Sinn. Auch hier geht es um Zwillinge. Gladys liest das Gedicht The Road Not Taken aus dem Jahr 1916 von Robert Frost vor. Das Lied It's a Small World während der Bootsfahrt in abgewandelter Form deutet auf die gleichnamige Themenfahrt im Disneyland Paris. Die Kartoffelchips haben folgende Formen bekannter Persönlichkeiten: *Otto von Bismarck *Maurice Chevalier *Jay Leno (Originalversion) *Rod Stewart (Deutscher Version) Willie betitelt Selma als Ungeheuer von Loch Ness. Das Ungeheuer soll einer Legende nach im schottischen See Loch Ness lebt. Die Show „Hooray for Everything” in Duff Gardens erinnert an die Musikshow Up with People, die in den 60er bis 80er Jahren in den USA stattfand.Kursiver Text Folgende US-Präsidenten werden als Roboter dargestellt: *George Washington (1732-1799, 1. Präsident) *Thomas Jefferson (1743–1826, 3. Präsident) *Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865, 16. Präsident) *Franklin D. Roosevelt (1882–1945, 32. Präsident) *Richard Nixon (1913–1994, 37. Präsident) Der Roboter bekommt wie Terminator rot-leuchtende Augen. Terminator ist ein Science-Fiction-Film aus dem Jahr 1984. Im Film mit Arnold Schwarzenegger soll ein Cyborg bezeichnet aus der Zukunft, Sarah Connor töten. Es folgten vier Fortsetzungen und ein Prequel. Marge hat für Homer die erotische Version des Filmes Die Abenteuer des Herkules und den Film Yentl mitgebracht. Als die berauschte Lisa sagt "Ich bin die Eidechsenkönigin" (im Original "I am the Lizard Queen!") spielt sie auf das Gedicht Celebration of the Lizard von Jim Morrison aus dem Jahr (1970) an. In dem Gedicht heißt es: "I am the lizard king. I can do anything." Sonstige Vorkommen Die Bedienung in dem Restaurant, in dem Selma mit Hans Maulwurf essen geht, ist dieselbe, wie im Diner Zum blinkenden Schild‎. Bleibende Ereignisse Selma erhält mit Leguan Jub-Jub ein Haustier. en:Selma's Choice es:Selma's Choice fr:Le Choix de Selma pl:Selma's Choice pt:A escolha de Selma ru:Выбор Сельмы Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 4